The invention concerns a filtration device for filtering liquids.
In particular, for additional treatment of drinking water, it may be required to remove certain substances which are contained in the drinking water. Bacteria and viruses can be removed through corresponding chemical treatment of the water. Devices for this purpose, however, require a relatively large amount of maintenance since the chemicals must be refilled. The water is moreover polluted by the chemicals.
Filters are used e.g. to separate oil-water emulsions in cutting production, to clarify beer, for gas purification, gas separation or separation of liquid-solid mixtures.